


The "B" Word

by sunshineboy1981



Series: Those Damn Inverts [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Minor Bullying, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineboy1981/pseuds/sunshineboy1981
Summary: In the begining, Will and Billy couldn't stand the "B" word . But, lately they aren't so sure.---------------------Times that others call the two "boyfriends" and their feelings on it
Relationships: Will Byers/Billy Hargrove
Series: Those Damn Inverts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1125765
Comments: 21
Kudos: 66





	1. Hopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward dad talks aaahhh  
> Starts with horny ends with mortification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just bored in the quarantine, okay?? ugh this probably sucks but I gotta get it out before I explode.

The field behind the Stop 'n' Sip became of of Will's favorite places. With the help of Billy's Camaro, it could be the most private and quiet area in all of Hawkins. Whether the duo wanted to get the car _rocking_ or just wanted to talk, sitting on the hood and stargazing or even playing Rock Paper Scissors a couple of times. 

This particular night, Will was sprawled across the inside front his arms going numb from supporting his weight between the seats, feet hitting the passenger side windows as he contorted to get Billy's dick in his mouth. His gag reflex had slowly degraded in their time doing... whatever this was, so it wasn't a challenge even without Billy's hand on the back of his head. Not that it wasn't a welcome weight, slack and without pressure as Will bobbed his head up and down. Occasionally Billy's hips would jerk up, a mild shout or yelp when Will moved in a particularly nice way. 

"Fuck!" Billy moaned, pushing Will's head down and jerking his hips as he finished into the teen's mouth. Will swallowed quickly, careful not to get cum onto the seats of the car, rewarded with a pat and a, "Good boy."

Just as Billy moved to zip up his pants, there was a knock at the window. Will jumped, pushing his head back into Billy's lap as the older teen rolled the window down.

"Anything wrong, officer?" Billy's voice was more gruff, taking in his typical bad boy attitude, but the words sent a jolt of fear down Will's spine. It couldn't possibly -

"What're you doing out here, Kid?" Hopper's voice made Will's heart stop, shoving his head further into Billy's lap. Billy petted his hair, trying to calm the boy but accidentally bringing attention to him. "Oh I see!"

Will felt like he was going to throw up. 

"It's not what it looks like! Well, it is but you missed all the action, Cheif!" Billy tried for a joke, hoping to throw him off of the idea he knows the kid in his lap.

"I see..." Hopper's voice was even, to give him credit. "Well, get your boyfriend home by 8. His mother worries, and I don't want to have to tell her about this before he's ready to."

Will looked up just in time to see his stepfather wink at the duo, walking back to his squad car. 

The two sat there for a few minutes, dragging on to feel like days as their hearts rabbited in synch. The world felt like it was crashing down to leave nothing but the blue Camaro and the two exhausted, frightened boys in the front seats.

"So..." Billy broke the silence. "8?" 

They both looked at the car radio. It displayed that it was 6:23.

They still gassed it to the Byers-Hopper household, breaking small-town speed limits to the front door.

Joyce was pleasantly surprised by how early her son was home, greeting him as he entered with a cheery voice. Will smiled back, but his eyes immediately flickered to Hopper's empty chair in the living room. 

* * *

Jim arrived home at 7:35, not at all surprised to see Will sketching at the coffee table. The boy's eyes flicked up to his stepfather and Hopper just nodded. He looked around the room to ensure Joyce and El were nowhere to be seen before continuing. 

"I'm not going to tell her, kid," the man reassured. "Just - be careful. Out of anyone in Hawkins, I'd hoped you'd find someone I saw a little less, but if you wanna date Billy..." 

Jim looked down, he didn't know how to handle feelings or support or anything like that. But he didn't want to scare his stepson away from talking to him, or make the boy think he wasn't supportive of him. 

"H-he isn't my boyfriend or anything..." Will stated, wanting to ckear things up but definitely not excited about what that entailed. "It's not - we aren't serious, sorry you had to uh... see that..."

"You and me, both, Son..." Jim sighed, patting Will's shoulder. He thought it over before speaking again.

"I won't tell your mom. I'm not happy about this, you're only 15, but you're already sneaking around and I obviously can't stop you, so at least just, uh... be safe?" Jim saw Will look down in mortification. "If he does anything to pressure or hurt you just say the word. Slip me a Post-It, I don't care. Just keep me in the loop."

Will was hiding at this point. But Hopper continued. 

"And with your next boyfriend, introduce us before I see anything like that," he lowered his voice to say. "Or maybe just wothout me seeing anything like that..."

All Will could think to reply with was a defeated, "Not my boyfriend" as Jim slinked away.


	2. Mike Wheeler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: I'm still mad about the "it's not my fault you don't like girls" comment. So he's a bit of a dick in this chapter, whoops.

Since the discovery of Will and Billy's... relations, Mike had been acting strangely. It was fewer and farther between that the duo would hang out alone and even then it felt like both were walking on eggshells the whole time. 

Will's mind was racing with reasons why, maybe it was the confirmation Will liked guys; was he disgusted? Or maybe he was connecting the dots and realizing how Will felt about him in middle school?

The two of them were in Mike's basement, doing algebra homework. Mike wasn't looking at Will and they hardly talked, with Will answering Mike's questions for a majority of it. They were on opposite sodes of the couch, as far apart as the coffee table would allow. It was awkward but the new normal between the friends.

At one point, Mike looks up at his friend with hesitant eyes and Will's heart dropped. This was it then, the day he loses Mike - likely the Party as well. He braced himself when Mike opened his mouth, ready for a blow, but was taken aback by what was actually said.

"Do you want to have a campaign this weekend?" Mike's voice was steadier than his facial expression. As though he were expecting rejection. "I've got the full weekend!"

Will was tempted to say yes. While they had been drifting, the Party was a tight knit group and they played DnD once or twice a month. There was still a small part of him that longed to reconnect with them all and just jump back in, but -

"I can't," Will shook his head. "I have plans this Saturday, but if we can start Saturday night, I can!"

"What are you doing Saturday?" Mike's face scrunched up. "I got like the whole Party to agr - oh wait..."

It wasn't as though Will expected Mike to hit him, but he flinched back as realization dawned on his friend. 

"You're going to see Billy, aren't you?" 

Will rolled his eyes. "I know people other than the Party and Billy, you know..."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes..." Will wasn't ashamed, really, but the distain in Mike's voice. "We planned it like a week ago, it's his first afternoon off in a while, so..." 

"So you're not coming?" Mike was suddenly defensive. "I thought you wanted us to play more often, come on!"

"I wanted us to get together more often in middle school, Mike," Will shrunk down but his voice got stronger. "And you got just as mad as you are now. Which do you want, more time together or more space? Or are you just happy to aim for whatever you can get mad at me about?"

"So you're going to blow your friends off to go hang out with that asshole?" Mike snapped.

"I'm not blowing anyone off," Will shook his head. "I told you, Billy and I have been planning to hang out. If anything I've blown Bill's plans off a thousand times to hang out with you guys!"

It was true, one of the first things Billy said once the Party found them out was that now Will wouldn't have to skip plans anymore. Now that they knew where he was, maybe they'd get it. Apparently not.

"Why does it have to be the afternoon anyways? You can have sex at night like normal people!" Mike was aiming to hurt, Will knew it. That didn't take the sting away.

"We're going to see a movie, Mike," Will tried to keep his voice calm, but it cracked a little. "Sometimes we just want to hang out!" 

"That's the problem!" Mike redoubled his efforts. "You just run off making friends with the worst person you can -"

"You've never even talked to him!"

"I know enough about him!" Mike was in a huff, he slumped his shoulders and turned his back to Will. "Whatever, go run off. Enjoy your afternoon with your _boyfriend_."

Another low blow. He knew that they didn't use that word, seen the way Will tensed up at it. Another quick jab to hurt his "friend" for falling out of line. Well you know...

"Good, I will!" A rush of power flushed through the smaller boy's veins as the words left his mouth. He didn't even spare Mike a glance as he went up the stairs.


	3. Max Mayfield

_Darling you got to let me know_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

Max remembered when Billy would snort at this song every time it appeared on one of his friends' mixtapes, slamming the radio's power button. He griped about how they should know better than reccomend The Clash, he'd say that they were posers trying to act tough, talk about how whiny Joe Strummer's voice was. Billy couldn't stand that song. 

And then suddenly it made him smile, he tapped along on the steering wheel and sometimes humming the tune he once mocked.

First he stopped snapping about it, stopped turning it off. Then he started singing along. Then she found out about Will and it all made sense. Will made it clear that it was one of his comfort songs - didn't tell everybody why, of course, but he let the world know that it calmed him down during PTSD episodes. Of course he would share it with someone he was close to.

Usually, Max would let it slide. The same way she let it slide when Will stayed over and she heard the bedframe hit the wall - or maybe worse in a weird way - when he stayed and she heard his laughter echo through the halls and nothing else. The same way she let it slide when one of them accidentally mentioned the other; " **Looks like one of Will's little drawings!** " " _Billy loves spicy stuff!_ " The same way she let it slide when she saw Will stare at the Camaro as it drove off after dropping her off, or how Billy stared back as he picked her up. 

But today was a rougher day, she and Lucas had yet another fight, a bad one. She wasn't sure he'd take her back after the screaming match they'd had in the library that day.

Max wasn't sure she could handle the repetitive, frankly whiny notes of a pure reminder of how oddly close her friend was to her stepbrother. 

"Can you please stop humming?" Max finally snapped. She was a bit less afraid of snapping like that, Will doesn't like it when she gets hurt, after all. Despite the knowledge she still braced for impact but the entire Party was aware that if Billy was too harsh on Max, Will would go cold on him. "I just got into a fight with my boyfriend, I don't want to hear you singing ode to yours!"

Billy's hands stopped their tapping and his face fell. For a moment Max was scared she'd crossed the line, that he'd break-check and toss her out, but that was before she saw the look in his eyes.

It wasn't anger at all. If Billy was angry it was hidden behind a sad, almost forlorn cloud covering his eyes. 

"Don't call us boyfriends," the older teen argued. "Will fucking hates it when people call us that. "

Interesting...

"And you don't hate it?" Max said it as a joke, but Billy's entire body froze. "Oh my god! You don't!"

"And you're gonna keep your mouth shut about that," was all her brother could get out of his mouth. He was pulling a similar face to when he was angry, but there was red all across his cheeks. He was embarrassed?

Max couldn't believe her ears, what kind of universe was she dropped into? Billy? A boyfriend? It was insane. Billy didn't even date back in California, preferring to 'hit and quit' as he so elegantly described, so it was almost surreal that she felt the need to pinch herself. Max put her hands up in a gesture of innocence, dropping her eyes sympathetically. 

"Of course not," she rolled her eyes. Despite her serious voice, there was an uncontrolled laughter in her eyes. "It's just fucking insane! He's my age, you know that right?"

Billy just grunted in response, refusing to dignify that question with a response. No, rather than even trying to explain himself, he just turned the dial on his radio to the right. 

_So you've got to let me know_

_Should I cool it or should I blow?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter to kind of get myself back into the groove of this story. Debating getting a Tumblr but I'm not too sure what I'd do with it other than go insane over the ships I write about on here lol. How you like it so far? I just love friends with benefits to lovers.


	4. Billy Hargrove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just really want Will in Billy's jacket, okay?  
> I tried to write some fluffy stuff and it turned into kinda bad porn but whatever.

The Hawkins High School football field is one of the least comfortable places to be once you've graduated high school. Billy paced around a little bit and scanned the crowd of energetic teenagers for the only one he gave a fuck about. He had been the one to drop Will off at the school and he was happy to be the one picking him up. Even just a month ago, Will would have threatened arson if he heard that Billy wanted to interact with him in public, let alone at his _school_. He was only barely broken down by Billy's heated Camaro and the chilly air that greeted the football season. It gave Billy a strange sense of joy to see the kid stepping out wrapped up in the older teen's leather jacket around his shoulders. 

The mob of teenagers was blurring together in front of Billy's eyes and it was starting to piss him off. Eventually he got sick of it and moved to go find Will himself. It was a blur of freshmen and sophomores with upperclassmen still on or behind the bleachers. The older teenager saw over everyone's heads and he wasn't sure if that made things easier or harder for him. Prior to graduation, he had never known how many brunettes were going to Hawkins High. And so many loud kids. Jesus _fuck_ he could barely hear anyt-

"Listen, I've gotta hurry!" It was Will's voice, still quiet but with an anxious squeak that made Billy have to clench his fists. He wasn't sure if it was to calm himself or to knock whoever else is there unconscious. His head turned quickly to the source of the voice and he saw Will being cornered by three kids about his age.

He knew Will didn't like it when he got violent but he'd be damned if he let some punk ass kid get away with making Will sound like _that_.

"Oh? Why would that be, Zombie Boy?" One of the bullies taunted. "Your little boyfriend waiting on you?"

Will flinched when the other one pulled on the jacket. A small fire began in Billy's eyes when he saw the fear in Will's.

"Is this his? Huh? You take your boyfriend's jacket to stay warm?" This one's laughter was cut short by Billy's sudden appearance beside his - Will.

"I gave it to him, actually," Billy's voice was a warning in and of itself but his eyes added insult to injury, cold and barely restrained. The two boys froze at his presence, obviously knowing about Billy Hargrove and his reputation. The oldest teen used this to his advantage, pulling Will under his arm. "What of it?"

The look on the boys' faces made Billy almost satisfied without throwing a punch. That didn't seem to stop his still-clenched fist from moving forward towards the younger man's face. It almost connected when Will grabbed his elbow.

"Billy, no! If Hopper arrests you he's gonna kill me!" Will's eyes were pleading and it was almost cute. It would have been cuter had he said that with the little fuckers on the ground instead of running away, but surprisingly, Billy wasn't as angry about it as he might have been a month ago. He almost laughed at that thought; Will Byers - the baby of Hawkins - stopping bad boy Billy Hargrove from punching a kid to protect his own ass. Billy couldn't help but feel that he corrupted the boy a little bit - and that thought made him smile. 

In satisfied silence, Billy walked Will back to his Camaro.

* * *

Billy started his path to Will's home, unsure of when the kid's curfew was and still a bit anxious about the chief knowing about the two of them so he'd always start car rides that way later at night. It was a silent ride for the first few minutes until the car's heater finally hit, Will took off Billy's jacket and looked up at the other teenager. 

"Thank you, Billy," Will looked down and smiled, seeming shy in his confession of relief. "They came out of nowhere..."

"No problem, Kid," Billy laughed at the way the younger instinctively rolled his eyes to the nickname. "Anything for my _boyfriend._ "

The word made Billy's own heart jump and he attempted to force out a laugh at his own joke until he saw the look on Will's face crumble to something unrecognizable. Discomfort? Irritation? Terror began to rise in Billy's stomach as he pulled the car into an empty diner parking lot.

"Look, Will, I'm so-" the apology was cut off by the high schooler jumping into his lap, catching Billy's lips in his own.

Billy gave a squeak, but kissed back with as much fervor as he could, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and pulling him close. He didn't know what this was supposed to mean but he'd savor this kiss just in case it was his last. His tongue pushed at Will's lips in demand for entrance. Will had gotten a lot better at a lot of things since all of this began - and it drove Billy insane to think about how someday another man would likely be reaping the profits of all his hard work. Just the idea made him clutch the fifteen year old a little closer, kiss him a little rougher. 

From his position in Billy's lap, Will took full advantage of this. He dove deeper and started moving his hips down across the growing erection below him. The nineteen year old's groan seemed to spur his younger lover on. Will's hands were halfway to Billy's belt before the driver broke the kiss.

"What was that about not wanting the Chief to catch us doing anything illegal?" Billy laughed to break some of the tension in the car and hopefully calm his own erection (hard to do with the kid shifting on it). "Because I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be happy seeing me with my cock out _again_."

He only laughed back, biting his lip.

"Hop's at home tonight with my mom," he laughed. "Patrols are hardly on this road. C'mon!"

"Just let me pull into th-" Once again Billy was cut off. This time by his younger lover bouncing on the bulge in his pants. 

"I don't thing any officer has the guts to take me and my _boyfriend_ into the station," Will laughed and Billy wasn't sure whether that was a sexy thing or a real thing but he wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth. This time, when slender hands reached for his pants button, he lifted his hips to help the boy slide them off, moving his hands to Will's belt to fidget it off and shuck the pants with it. It was almost too easy to recline his seat back, a reflex at this point to allow Will vision and access of his full body as the youth slides Billy's boxers off and shucked his own. There was a solid moment of pure tension; potential energy growing between the two teens as Will stared into the eyes below him, almost daring him to say something, push him away. 

When that moment didn't come, Will dove down and pressed their hips together almost tentatively. It wasn't often that Billy let Will be in control of anything they did, but when he did it was adorable to see how tentatively the younger man treated his dick, especially considering how rough his was treated the other way around. Not that Billy ever got much of a view anyways because the moment Will's cock is against his own his vision goes white.

He was surrounded in nothing but the sounds of Will's little moans and grunts, heavy breaths as he dragged himself across the body below him. He would have thought that Will was only using his body to get off if it weren't for the feeling. God, the _feeling_.Will's sweaty hands on his arms as though they could in any way restrain the man beneath him, fingernails digging in slightly. The rub of his thighs inside of Billy's spread legs and _dear **God**_ the feeling of the other's cock as it dragged against his deliberately. His moans only grew as the kid sped up, chasing his release right onto Billy's shirt. At the noise alone, Billy followed suit and all went silent.

"So..." Will giggled, still breathless, naked below the waist and resting on Billy's chest. "Boyfriend?"

Billy smiled into Will's sweaty hair. "I don't see why not."

They threw on their clothing as best they could and the rest of the drive was silent, but in a better way. The one to break the calm quiet of the car was Will after Billy gave him a "goodbye kiss". 

"I'm telling the Party tomorrow," his voice was light and airy. Happy in a way that made Billy preen. "Watch out for Max."

And with that he watched Will walk to the door and drove away. If anyone in his family asked him later that night, he was absolutely _not_ smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our country is a disaster so I hide in the imaginary past of a boy and his boy


End file.
